Building on its robust 10-year history of training and mentoring scores of Hispanic/Latino (HL) students, post-doctoral fellows and junior faculty investigators. Redes En Accidn will formalize a Training Program to increase the number and quality of HL researchers skilled in using a community-based participatory research (CBPR) approach to reduce cancer health disparifies. The Redes En Accidn Training Program will recruit postdoctoral and junior faculty HL invesfigators with research programs in cancer control. These recruits'careers will be developed and guided by Redes'strong minority leadership and its network of HL investigators from multiple disciplines who have well-established, collaborative track records mentoring HL post-doctoral trainees and assistant professors toward research careers in cancer control and prevention. The Redes En Accidn Training Program will be based at the Medical Effecfiveness Research Center for Diverse Populations (MERC) at the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF). MERC, a research center directed by Dr. Eliseo J. Perez-Stable, who also directs Redes'Northwest region and leads this Training Program, helps develop minority investigators who research health disparifies. Within the MERC umbrella, Redes will establish a training program to develop between 15 and 25 HL cancer control investigators who will use CBPR to conduct cancer health disparifies research and be eligible for /Redes'pilot research funding in Years 3-5 of the program.